The Truth Behind the Teen Wolf
by TheFullMetalDoctorHarryMazeGam
Summary: Stuck in a paradox of time, trapped between one second and the next, those involved in the life of Scott McCall have been gathered to watch their past, present, and future. Will they come out stronger or more broken by the events showed? This is my first fanfic. You have been warned. ABANDONED
1. The End of a Mater Plan

**Set at the end of Master Plan (S2 E12). This is my first fanfic and any constructive criticism would be nice.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Jackson was sat beside Lydia, her knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel of her car tightly. Jackson smiled thankfully as she stopped outside his house. Clambering out of the car he felt Lydia reach his side, as she was about to help him mount the stairs up to his house he saw a blurriness creeping up at the edges of his vision. Looking at Lydia he noticed she looked a little unsteady on her feet. He opened his mouth to ask her if she was okay, when she dropped to her knees, his arm shot out to grab her but as he jerked forward he fell face first.

Darkness claimed them.

* * *

Chris walked into his daughter's room just as Scott left. Sitting himself on the bed he felt her curl up into a ball beside him. Wrapping an arm protectively around her he pulled her close offering her silent comfort. The lights in his daughter's, Allison's bedroom went out and they were plunged into darkness.

* * *

"Wait!" Boyd cried out as he gasped for breath. He propped himself up against the cool bark of a tree beside him.

"What? Are you okay?" asked Erica, a frightened frown marring her features.

"Yeah" he panted hands clasped on his knees "I just... I just need to catch my breath". Suddenly, they both snapped their heads to their left noticing somebody creeping up on them, then to the right, growls echoing around them.

They were surrounded. Then Erica felt the world give way beneath her feet - Boyd collapsing beside - her and soon all they knew was darkness.

* * *

Deaton studied the black blood on his glove with interest and he only looked up as a shadow fell upon him. He smiled.

"I should have guessed, Scott attract assorts." Holding out his hand he allowed himself to be consumed by darkness.

* * *

"They're already here" Peter stated. Isaac lifted his hand up and placed a hand on the symbol painted on the door of the burnt Hale house. Isaac opened his mouth only to find his tongue unable to move. His hand flew to his throat and as he did so a black fog descended upon him enveloping Peter and Peter's nephew, Derek, with him.

* * *

"Hey!" Stiles yelled with amusement, "I said no wolf powers!" Scott sent him a smug grin before throwing the lacrosse ball back but instead of hitting the ground in front of Stiles it exploded, excreting a foul black mass that covered them both.


	2. The Truth Shall Out

**Set at the end of Master Plan (S2 E12). This is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism would be nice.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf.**

* * *

The Truth Shall Out 

Scott woke with a start. Shooting off the bed he lay in, it took him a moment to gather his surroundings. Inhaling deeply, he relaxed when he recognised the walls encompassing him. Walking towards the en suite in his bedroom he carried out his usual morning routine. It was only as he went to get dressed he realised something was wrong. Why was he wearing the same clothes as he was in his dream?

Opening his bedroom door, his eyes widened in shock. Where was he? A vast white open space stood before him. Stepping out into it he notice Stiles coming out a door to the right of him. "OH MY.. God. Scott, where the hell are we? Wait? Am I dreaming?"

"If you are we're both having the same dream." Scott stated uneasily. "I mean we were both playing lacrosse in a dream I had and then... the ball exploded..."

"Into a weird black, thing?" Stiles finished. "So... we're... having the same dreams that's, not weird at all." Both Scott and Stiles looked uncomfortably at the whiteness ahead of them, "Hey, Scott, hate to point out the obvious but there's more than our two doors."

"I know." Scott muttered. "This one has my mum's name on it," he muttered, trailing his fingers over the etching on the door to the left of his 'room'. He glanced at the door he came out of and saw his name carved into the wood.

"Okay." Stiles said with a hint of panic. "This is seriously weird, like more weird than our average weird. Scott, I just walked the entire length of theses doors. There are names on every one of these rooms and that's not the most weird thing, the names on the doors are basically everyone we know! Including Peter. Peter!"

Scott looked at him panicked. "Yeah, but what does it mean?" he asked Stiles.

"Where am I?" a voice asked. Startled Scott and Stiles turned around to see Allison. Then more and more people started coming out their designated rooms portraying varying amounts of confusion. Just as the voices started to reach an intolerable level, each vying to be heard over the last a shot rang out. Reflexively everyone ducked only to find a letter hovering in front of them. Stepping forward Scott grabbed the paper and trailed his eyes over the paper.

"Okay." He said "Can everyone please be quiet and listen!" Once Scott had everyone's full attention he began to read.

 _"Dear reader,_

 _Please read this message out loud. I know many of you here must be confused. If you believe it's a dream you're wrong you are very much awake. You are stuck in a paradox of time, trapped between one second and the next, therefore, when you go back to where you were originally only a second of time will have passed. I have gathered you here to watch the past, present and future as you have a True Alpha amongst you and I believe he will need help in his upcoming trials. If you speak when watching the events you are about to see the scene will automatically pause._

 _You are unfortunately unable to leave until I let you, however, there is a kitchen, several bathrooms and a common room which are there for your benefit. If you feel as though you cannot trust me ask Deaton about me._

 _yours faithfully,_

 _a concerned party."_

Everyone looked to Deaton clearly asking for an explanation. "I have read about this being before." he admitted "It's very rare. It happens about every one thousand years or more, a being of immense power takes a person they believe to be pure of heart and those closest to them to watch what is to pass."

"So... this being won't harm us?" asked Derek.

"No... and yes" replied Deaton.

"Because that wasn't vague at all." Stiles muttered sarcastically. Deaton sighed and shot Stiles a pointed look.

"What I mean to say, is that there is always a price for something like this. Even though this being is trying to help us."

"Great. So when do these 'events' start." asked Stiles exasperated.

"When everyone is satisfied" Peter stated as though it were obvious.

"Well I'm not!" Stiles dad, the sheriff, exploded. "Will someone please explain everything to me." Stiles shifted uncomfortably and looked at Scott's mother, Melissa, pleadingly.

"John," she said softly "I'm sure everything will be explained." The Sheriff looked at her and took a deep breath before nodding. Then, the whiteness around them morphed into a forest.


End file.
